Scars
by crayolakid0413
Summary: Following the prostitution scare Stef and Lena get real with Callie they want her to value her life but it has the opposite effect trigger warnings self harm and suicide
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: this piece is inspired by season 5 episode 2 where Stef tells Callie we are at a loss. We have 4 other teenagers in this house we don't know how to help you. She is adopted here. Trigger warning contains self harm and suicide.

The words Stef said echoed through her end. They wouldn't undo the adoption would they? She was too much for them. She was too much for everyone. Why did she let them in. Why did she let herself love them. She was so stupid. She felt herself standing and walking away. She knew they were talking to her but she couldn't make out the words. She just kept walking. She went straight to the bathroom and locked the door.

Stef stared at her daughter in disbelief. She had called out to her not to walk away from them that they weren't done talking but she kept going. She looked like she was a zombie just going through the motions. She was about to get up to go give the girl a piece of her mind when she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

Sweetheart let her go. Lena said. Her eyes filled with such love and compassion the anger melted away. They stayed in the living room talking to Robert about the plan. They couldn't watch her 24/7. They couldn't protect her from herself. Stef felt her eyes welling up as she pushed the tears back. Why was her love not enough.

Upstairs Callie found herself lying in the tub. She felt empty and lost. She let her end sink under the water. The world was slowly disappearing as black invaded her vision. She was shaken from her abyss by a knock on the door.

Callie come on I have to pee. Jesus yelled. You've been in there forever. Let's go. When she didn't answer he began banging.

Woah woah woah what's going on up here. Stef said. Her hand on Jesus's shoulder.

Callie won't come out and I have to go mom now. Jesus said.

Okay bud go to me and mamas bathroom.

Jesus walked away.

Callie my love Stef tried gently. Come on Cals I need you to answer me.

Behind the door Callie had gone back under willing her to go away and just let this go. They didn't want her anyway. She wasn't sure she wanted to die but she didn't want to live either.

Callie if you don't answer I'm coming in Stef yelled. Her voice was laced with worry. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was telling her to get in there.

After a few more seconds of silence which felt like an eternity to Stef she let Callie know she was coming in. She pulled the key off the top of the door and turned the lock.

Stef gasped as she saw her daughter under the water eyes closed. Bile worked it's way up her throat. She wasn't sure if the girl, her daughter, was alive or she couldn't even bring herself to say it. She was running and pulling her from the water before she realiZed what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie sweets. Cal can you hear me Stef yelled as she held the seemingly unconscious girl in her arms. Lena she screamed.

Stef could hear loud footsteps approaching. Her wife was coming. Suddenly she heard a gasp and a cough. That's it sweetie. That's it. Callie slowly opened her eyes. Damn they found her. She would have to find another way.

She quickly pulled herself out of Stefs grasp and pulled her knees up to her chest shaking from the cold as she stared at her feet.

Lena walked in to find the scared girl cowering in the corner and her wife, her unbreakable wife with tears streaming down her face and her shirt soaked.

She didn't even want to think what happened in there. The thoughts were soaring in her head. She realized she needed to be the strong one right now. She slowly walked over to Callie and bent down to her level. She lifted her chin and spoke gently as she was speaking to a scared child and not a teenager.

Callie sweets. Can you tell me what happened? Lena rubbed her arm. Callie sat frozen in front of her. Okay let's get you 2 dried off and we'll talk in moms and my room. She offered the girl a towel and went over to pull her wife from the floor. The look in her eyes told her whatever happened was serious and she wouldn't like what she would hear.

Stef had taken Lenas hand and gone into her bedroom to change. She didn't want to leave her daughter alone. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she thought about how close she was to losing her. But Lena gave her a look. The look that said we can do this. She apprehensively took her hand leaving Callie was alone on the cold floor clinging to the towel for dear life. She would play this off. She was just tired and passed out. They couldn't prove anything and she wasn't about to make this easy on them. She pulled her walls up high and prepared for a fight. They didn't want her. They didn't love her. She could do this.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was silent no one dared to speak.

After a few minutes Callie began.

Look it's not what you think. I had a migraine so I was relaxing in the tub and I guess I dozed off.

The women looked at her each neither buying this story but not wanting to push the broken girl either.

Love, Stef choked out still unable to shake the vision of her daughter unmoving in her arms, you know we love you right.

Lena walked over and started rubbing Callies back. Callie flinched away slightly but enough for Lena to be hurt.

Can I...look I'm sorry I scared you but my head still hurts and I just want to go to bed.

Okay sweets Stef said as she watched her daughter run past her into the safety of her bedroom.

When her daughter was out of sight she looked up. Lena felt herself crack at the sight of her broken wife. She quickly brought her into a warm embrace and held her as the tears she was holding finally came through. Lena lifted her head gently rubbing the tears away as she kissed her lover.

Stef baby what happened in there?

Stef shook as the sight of her daughter invaded her vision again. She.. she.. Stef stumbled over her words as Lena held her against her chest not willing to break from the embrace. Stef took a deep breath.

Lena she was under the water for god only knows how long. I pulled her out and she wasn't moving. I thought we lost her. I thought this time she was really gone. God Lena why would she do this? I thought we were breaking through. I thought she understood she was ours. We have to get her help. We can't let her go.

Lena listened with tears in her eyes. Part of her wanted to believe Callies story but the other part of her knew the broken girl was slipping away. She knew the family couldn't handle losing her. Jude couldn't handle losing her. But would love be enough to save her. Did she even want to be saved?

Authors note: id love to hear where you would like me to take this story or collaborate if anyone is interested just shoot me a pm or review. Thanks guys! I haven't written in over 6 years so I'm working on the dust.


End file.
